Double Dipper
|written = Michael Rianda Tim McKeon Alex Hirsch |storyboards = Matt Braly Mark Garcia Alonso Ramirez Ramos |story = Mitch Larson |directed = Aaron Springer Joe Pitt |aired = August 10, 2012 |ratings = 4.2 |international = |previous = Dipper vs. Manliness |next = Irrational Treasure }} "Double Dipper" is the seventh episode of the first season of Gravity Falls. It premiered on August 10, 2012, on Disney Channel. Official overview When Stan throws a big weekend party to promote the Mystery Shack, Dipper uses an off-kilter copy machine to make clones of himself so he can impress Wendy. Meanwhile, Mabel stands up for her two new friends and fights for the Party Queen title in their honor, instead of having the popular girl and her group win. Synopsis is annoyed by the kids' antics.]] This episode begins with Stan, Soos, and Wendy setting up for a party at the Mystery Shack (as a means of raking in money). Dipper and Mabel pretend to barf on each other using silly string and Wendy eventually joins in. Stan tells them to stop wasting the party supplies, takes the silly string away and then tells Dipper and Mabel to make copies of the flyers for the party. They decided to head towards the copier store, but Stan tells them to save trouble by using the copier machine that he had somewhat repaired. While Dipper and Mabel attempt to figure out how the copier works, they discover that the copier machine can reanimate copied human bodies and body parts back to life (but the copies can be disintegrated with any liquid, but in the episode, they were only disintegrated by water and soda). After making copies of the flyers, Stan tells Wendy and Mabel to work the ticket stand; but Dipper volunteers to take Mabel's place because Mabel wants to attend the party to make new friends. Dipper promises Stan that he will not leave the stand. As Dipper puts on a bow tie in his room (the uniform for working at the ticket stand), Mabel teases him for liking Wendy. Due to the taunting, Dipper reveals his complicated, step-by-step list to woo Wendy. He says the last step is to ask her to dance with him. Dipper daydreams that he and Wendy will dance on a classy dance floor with Soos in the background playing a trombone. Mabel says he is making the situation over-complicated, but Dipper simply ignores her. Afterwards at the ticket stand, Dipper awkwardly tries to make conversation with Wendy, which he fails to accomplish. and Candy Chiu.]] Meanwhile, at the party, Mabel meets Grenda and Candy Chiu, who she befriends quickly. Soos (serving as the DJ for the party) makes a competition that whoever parties the hardest will win a crown. Mabel competes against Pacifica Northwest, the meanest, most popular girl in Gravity Falls, to stick up for her new friends. Meanwhile, Wendy joins the party (which is getting hyped up) and leaves Dipper alone. Unable to ditch the ticket stand due to his promise to Stan, he decides to use the copier machine to create a Dipper clone, who names himself Tyrone. They decide that Tyrone will manage the ticket stand, while Dipper hangs out with Wendy. Unfortunately, Robbie is there with Wendy. Dipper and Tyrone plan to create two more copies to take Robbie's bike so he'll run after it and leave Wendy with Dipper. .]] As a slow song plays, Dipper is urged by Mabel in asking Wendy to dance. Dipper panics and as a result, he covers Mabel's mouth so she doesn't tell Wendy what she would have said. Upstairs, he and Tyrone decided that there are too many variables. Due to all the things that can go wrong, he makes more clones, including a faulty "paper-jam" Dipper. As everything is prepared, Dipper runs into Wendy waiting for the bathroom and talk like "normal people" where they reveal some secrets such as Wendy looking like a dork and Dipper's birthmark. Once Wendy can use the bathroom, all the Dipper clones assault the real Dipper for not obeying the list and lock him in a closet, but he escapes and it eventually leads to a big clone fight. Dipper eventually melts them all, except for Tyrone. They both see Wendy with Robbie, stop fighting, realize they ruined it and went up to the roof to have a soda. At the party, (by scaring and bribing the other guests), Pacifica wins the crown, then Mabel apologizes to her new friends that she didn't win and says she understands if they would rather go with Pacifica and the rest of the party to Pacifica's boat. Despite the situation, they accept her, plan to have a sleepover and they dance more, even though everybody else left. On the roof, Dipper and Tyrone talk about their chances with Wendy and realize things went more smoothly without a plan. After drinking their sodas, Tyrone melts from the inside, and tells Dipper to remember what they talked about. Dipper then tears up the list and goes to dance with the crew in the Mystery Shack. Upon Dipper's arrival in the Mystery Shack, Mabel yells for Dipper to come meet her friends. During the end credits, it shows Soos playing every key on his keyboard one at a time. Each one makes a different strange sound such as a doorbell ringing, baby crying, the "yeah-yeah" or something equally strange. When he hits the last one, thunder sounds, the thunder being the one that he meant to push at the very beginning. Soos then smiles at having finally found the sound effect he was looking for. Credits *'Story by:' **Mitch Larson *'Written by:' **Michael Rianda **Tim McKeon **Alex Hirsch *'Directed by:' **Aaron Springer **Joe Pitt *'Storyboards by:' **Matt Braly **Mark Garcia **Alonso Ramirez Ramos *'With the Voice Talents of:' **Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines **Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines, Tyrone and Dipper clones **Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan and Soos **Jackie Buscarino as Pacifica Northwest **Linda Cardellini as Wendy **Carl Faruolo as Grenda **T.J. Miller as Robbie **Niki Yang as Candy Chiu *'Additional Voices:' **Linda Cardellini **Alex Hirsch as Old Man McGucket and Paper Jam Dipper **Michael Rianda as Lee **Tara Strong **Scott Menville as Nate (uncredited) *'Casting by:' **Sara Goldberg Production notes Character revelations *Dipper has a birthmark on his forehead the shape of the constellation Big Dipper. **Wendy thus reveals it's the reason for his nickname, and "Dipper" is not his birth name. *Dipper always wanted to be named Tyrone. *Wendy is 15 years old. *Wendy wore braces when she was younger. Series continuity *Soos' keyboard with the "Yeah!" sound effect makes its second appearance since "Headhunters." *Wendy mentions the events at the convenience store from "The Inconveniencing." *Dipper and Tyrone sit at Wendy's hiding spot on the roof from "The Inconveniencing." *Dipper's clones, numbers 3 and 4, are shown surviving in the wilderness in one of the photos shown in the credits of "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls." Songs featured *Always Means Forever *Don't Start Un-Believing Trivia *'Viewership: '''This episode was watched by 4.176 million viewers on its premier night. *The episode is most likely set on or around June 15th (the real-life Journal 3 revealed that "The Inconveniencing" took place on June 14th). June 15th is Stan and Ford's birthday. When Soos asks, "Mr. Pines, whose birthday is it again?" Stan replies, "Nobody's." but his demeanor is quite tense and frustrated. *Clones 3 and 4 do not return after they rode off with Robbie's bicycle. They are later seen during the end credits of "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls." *The appearances Dipper and his clones differ in three ways: the clones lack the pine tree symbol on Dipper's hat, they do not have the bow tie that Dipper wears for the party, and the clones are paler in color than Dipper. *Scott Menville isn't credited for voicing Nate in this episode. *In the Disney Asia release of this episode, Mabel's line, "That sounds like a dumb idea for poop-heads," is cut. *Dipper's "Wendy Plan" reads as follows: **Step 1: Smile **Step 2: Wear clean pants **Step 3: Compliment her looks **Step 4: Laugh at her jokes **Step 5: Be nice **Step 6: Block Robbie **Step 7: Wear fitted clothing **Step 8: Wear a tie **Step 9: Talk to her like a normal person **Step 10: Describe how she smells **Step 11: Make her laugh **Step 12: Agree with everything she says **Step 13: Pretend you're fun **Step 14: Pretend you're confident **Step 15: Mop up sweat (in private) **Step 16: Lose "burrito smell" **Step 17: Pretend to read smart books **Step 18: Use deodorant everywhere **Step 19: Display monstermon knowledge **Step 20: Do not display monstermon knowledge *The backwards message at the end of the Gravity Falls Main Title Theme for episodes 1-6 is "Three letters back." Beginning with this episode, the message says "switch A and Z," which is how to solve the Atbash cipher, the new method to solving the cryptograms during the end credits. Cryptogram *The cryptogram in this episode says "'KZKVI QZN WRKKVI HZBH : "ZFFTSDCJSTZWHZWFS!"', which means "'PAPER JAM DIPPER SAYS : "AUUGHWXQHGADSADUH!" '''when translated using the Atbash Code. de:Der doppelte Dipper es:Doble Dipper ru:Дважды Диппер pl:Double Dipper nl:Dubbel Dipper pt-br:w:c:pt-br.umveraodemisterios:Dipper em Dobro bg:Двойна Дипър Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes animated by Rough Draft Korea